Jealous of our Daughter?
by Lola Kristy
Summary: While Tamaki's been entertaining the customers, Kyouya finds himself curiously staring at the elusive blonde Host Club King. His true feelings are threatening to reveal themselves, but even he isn't ready to recognise it yet.  One-shot


_Hey everyone! :D _

_This is my first time writing an OHSHC fanfic, so it's just a little one-shot I imagined up. It's totally not yaoi or anything, it's just a bit of a sweet friendship between Kyouya and Tamaki. Umm..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters, all that goes to the awesomely awesome Bisco Hatori who has invented these hot guys (and cool Haruhi of course). :D_

_Anyway, i hope you like it. :)_

* * *

><p>'Tamaki-senpai?'<p>

An obnoxiously eloquent voice floated over as a dark haired young host – glasses perched lightly on his nose – peered over the edge of his black clipboard to stare absently at the source of the noise, fixing his gaze on the blonde character. Curiosity; what was it that had drawn his attention to this person? His earlier thoughts had melted away at the sight of his friend. Unnoticed by him in this furtive and absorbed moment, a young ginger haired twin glanced around at the sudden silence – the pause in Kyouya's pen movement – and noticed the normally cool manager furtively gazing into the distance.

Kyouya knew there was one thing he himself would never be; impulsive, rash and overdramatic; like the idiot, Tamaki. However, as he sat there, watching the Prince stunning girls with his beautiful smile, throwing roses at young ladies, sipping tea, nibbling cakes and breathing the very air of obnoxiousness, a small quirky grin played on his lips; a smirk that he could never have planned.

The moment was shattered, when a flock of eager girls surrounded Kyouya and a flutter of irritation sparked in his eyes. He felt a sharp pain, a stab through the chest. But almost immediately, his 'normal self' returned and he smiled pleasantly at the group, his cool smirk capturing the ladies' hearts as he calmly sold another pile of photo albums – which he really was glad to be rid of.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Kaoru rise from his seat, a mischievous grin forming, but very determinedly hidden away from his brother.

'Kaoru?' his twin was confused.

'Wait a moment,' Kaoru smiled and headed towards Kyouya.

_No...Kaoru don't come over... _Kyouya thought rapidly as his fast mind observed the genial grin on the younger twin's face. In the background, Hikaru resumed conversation with their customers, but it was obvious his attention was focused on where Kaoru was going.

'Kyouya-senpai...' it was Kaoru's voice.

'Yes Kaoru?' Kyouya replied with his usual relaxed, cool smile towards his friend, though inwardly he was a little distracted.

'Well...' a devious smirk threatened, 'I was wondering...'

'KAORU!' Hikaru threw his arms around his brother and Kaoru jumped involuntarily, 'what's wrong?'

'...if we could change the theme for tomorrow's cosplay. Tono's idea is a bit...stupid?' Kaoru's eyes went blank as he changed subject. However, he shot Kyouya a pointed look before glancing at where the blonde King host was flirting with another young maiden, and the young twin's eyebrows raised impishly.

Hikaru noticed none of this, but laughed at his brother and dragged him away. Kyouya turned his attention away and went back to his calculations on the copious mountains of cake that Hani was deliberately consuming every day; maybe he should ask Mori to restrain his cousin a bit. _Sigh...financial issues,_ he thought, as his pen hand twitched irritably.

A deep, velvety, pompous voice complaining about girls' clothing and womanly habits alerted Kyouya that Tamaki had begun reprimanding Haruhi _again_ about how "Father" wanted to see his daughter looking more feminine. Kyouya rolled his eyes, but turned his attention to the two of them; at least it was more interesting than Hani's confectionary bills. Customers were scattered around, squealing when Tamaki extracted a petit pure silk dress for her, exclaiming how much they believed Haruhi would look good in female clothing.

'Haruhi!~ Would you like to try on this beautiful dress I bought for you?' a voice coaxed.

'No, Tamaki-senpai.'

'But it would only look cute on you!'

'No.'

'Here just-'

'NO.'

Completely used to this behaviour already, Haruhi calmly walked away, turning her back on the pleading eyes of the lord and carrying a tray of teacups to a far away tea table. A blast of freezing cold wind blew around Kyouya; he noticed that Tamaki was really taking to his mushroom corner of darkness recently.

Tears welled up in Tamaki's eyes; a result of his daughter's "rebellious phase". Without warning, he lunged at Haruhi, the silk dress fluttering in a sudden explosive draft as he hurtled through the air, shortening the distance between them with a long drawn out cry of _HAAAARUUUUUHIIIIIII!_

Kyouya would never later admit that it felt like time had become nonsense to him in that moment. One moment, he was calmly sitting on the couch, adjusting the latest notes he had to attend to; then he blinked, and found himself standing protectively in front of Haruhi, his glistening black clipboard extended at arms' length. On the other side, was the face of Tamaki, the rest of his body frozen airborne as he collided with the hardcore clipboard at full Fatherly force. A strangled stutter came from Tamaki's throat as he crashed to the floor.

The music room was silent.

Kyouya stared disbelievingly, _what just happened_? The clipboard – which had not suffered a single scratch or injury from its encounter with the King's face – slipped from his numb fingers and clattered to the ground with a loud reverberating echo which, to him, had magnified tenfold in the hush of the entire host club.

He gazed down at Tamaki who was sitting crouched on the floor, thick streaks of blue streaming down his cheeks, a red patch in the centre of his face where his nose had previously been and those endearingly watery violet-blue puppy-dog eyes.

Kyouya smiled at Haruhi who smiled back nervously, 'Stop harassing Haruhi.'

'BUT KYOUYA! MY LOVE FOR MY DAUGHTER IS SO GREAT THAT-' Tamaki could not continue from pure surprise.

The Shadow King had taken a step forwards and hugged the Lonely Prince. He felt their hearts beat together. Silence enveloped their stationary figures; letting time fly by and warmth filled the emptiness between them. Then he passed out from sleepiness and exhaustion.

Tamaki caught him in his arms, and his lips curled in a gentle smile as he looked upon the deeply asleep Kyouya.

'Don't worry, _okaasan_, I love you too.'

* * *

><p><em>HOW DID I DO? :)<em>

_Leave a comment if you have _anything _to say. I appreciate it, because I'm so used to writing other categories that my first attempt at a favourite anime is a bit angsty. _

_Even review to tell me who your favourite ouran character is. ;D Note: mine's Hikaru :3_

_Thanks again for reading~_


End file.
